Discharge stacks have been employed by industry to discharge hot gases into the atmosphere. Due to federal and state regulations, the noxious effluent in these gases has been considerably reduced but water vapor or other permissible elements tend to form an exhaust plume eminating from the top open end of the exhaust stack. It is desirable that such exhaust gas discharge and plume be dispersed in such a manner that the gaseous content is homogenized quickly into the atmospheric mass and cooled so as to eliminate condensation which would inhibit a broader dispersion of the exhaust gases.
Attempts by the prior art to provide for dispersion of exhaust gas discharges have included (a) the use of air shrouding or air curtains entraining the central flow of exhaust gases, (b) the pulsation of the exhaust gases such as by pulsed injections of air to create gas rings having a greater buoyancy to rise into the atmosphere for better dispersion, and (c) the use of aspirated air or blower driven air to shroud the gas flow as it leaves the top of the exhaust stack.
None of these approaches by the prior art have provided a satisfactory dispersion of exhaust gases so as to eliminate any plume that might eminate from the stack as a result of the pressure, temperature, and moisture conditions of the exhaust gases.